bendythestickfandomcom-20200213-history
Finley Small
Finley Small was a former actor and executive producer in the Bendy series, as well as him being the original voice actor for Eric. He was also known for his own cartoon series Davey Doggyson. On November 18, 2018 Finley was fired for ripping off Bendy and trying to compete with it with his own series, which he still continued to, which would be one of the many reasons of him to get banned and fired from many properties and series. Controversy In 2017, Finley Small noticed that his former friend known as Seth Cardona was making a show called Bendy and he realized that Bendy was based on comics, Finley eventually began claiming that Davey Doggyson was based on comics just like Bendy, as he eventually started working on his show, Davey Doggyson and made the concept of episode 1 for his show. In the first episode, it was about two characters named Davey and Jay trying to get a girl which was very similar to the Bendy pilot, The Girl. Seth Cardona hated the idea so much that he almost threatened to sue Finley for making a rip-off of the first episode of his series. Finley then completely changed the first episode entirely to The Great Big Petfield Race, which it's about Davey and his friends competing in a race, Seth loved the idea (although this could've been Seth just lying to Finley), so Finley worked on it and uploaded it to YouTube. However, despite Finley changing this, he would still rip-off some other episodes of Bendy such as Eric becomes a Celebrity, and Bendy and Stunty (despite the latter being claimed as an inspiration). Since this was happening, Seth basically was getting a bit annoyed about this, to which he felt Finley was trying to kill The Bendy series with his own show, and looking like it's trying to become the original source material that's good. Drew Bromley and Seth Cardona were talking about this all in Drew's Discord server, which later on, Seth made a DeviantArt post which is about Finley and him copying some of Seth's ideas for his own series and hopes that if Finley sees it, he will hopefully stop copying some of Seth's ideas, however the plan failed. Eventually on November 18th, 2018, he was fired completely from Bendy and the Bendy Doggyson crossover was completely cancelled. After Finley was fired, he was still copying Seth's series and ideas constantly throughout November 2018 to August 2019, while eventually making many NSFW images out of his own characters just to make people proud of him, and by the time August 22, 2019 came around, many of the crew members had enough of him so they banned him, with many crew members of his series and more also left Finley. Roles * Eric Credits Season 1 Trivia * Finley Small is currently the only crew member to still be fired from the series, as Isaac Anthony was rehired around mid to late 2018, although around early 2019, Isaac left and only talked to two users, before briefly returning to work for the series again. * According to Finley Small himself, he assaulted his own teachers and staff members around early 2017, and then managed a way to drop out of school. Category:Real People Category:Former Casts Category:Fired Category:Males Category:Voice Actors